


Twilight’s Wolf

by Greyed_Viking



Series: The Lost Beasts [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LU Champions AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: “Do you feel it?” Wild jumped, swinging around, sword in hand. In front of him stood a man of average height and muscular build, with a fur wrapped around his shoulders. Wild blinked, lowering his sword. He felt so… calm. Like he had known this man his whole life. Like he could trust him with his life.-An LU Champions AU fic





	Twilight’s Wolf

It had been a long day Wild decided. He sat down on the edge of Bridge Hylia, watching the still water. He had had a constant feeling of being followed all day, but he couldn’t find a single enemy near him. Even the ever-present boboklin hoards seemed to have disappeared. Wild sighed, rubbing his face. Time to find a place to camp out and sleep away this weird feeling. As he stood, he stared out into the horizon and at the setting sun. Hyrule was beautiful when it wasn’t corrupted, he was sure of it.

“Do you feel it?” Wild jumped, swinging around, sword in hand. In front of him stood a man of average height and muscular build, with a fur wrapped around his shoulders. Wild blinked, lowering his sword. He felt so… calm. Like he had known this man his whole life. Like he could trust him with his life.

“Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it’s the only time our world intercepts theirs…” The strange man asked, turning towards the setting sun.

“What do you mean?” Wild questioned. What world was the man talking about? Who was he talking about?

“The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world… that’s why loneliness always pervades the hour of Twilight…” The man whispered, his voice carrying across the distance between them. Wild shivered, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the man was gone, replaced with a huge mechanical beast, a wolf. The wolf’s eyes were closed and its head was bowed. Wild bowed back, a gut reaction. 

As he raised up, the wolf moved, standing up and limping away from him. Wild could see malice infecting one of its forelegs, the eye bulging disgustingly. He bit his lip before pulling his bow out and shooting the eye.

The eye seemed to scream before disappearing, but there was still malice left. However, the wolf had stopped moving. Putting his bow away, Wild carefully approached the giant beast. Quickly, Wild rid the beast of its visible malice. He couldn’t imagine how long it had been left like this; he didn’t even know about this beast so it was certainly very old.

As the last of the malice melted away, the great beast seemed to howl, throwing it’s huge head back before gently lowering it to Wild’s level. Wild understood this to be an invitation to come and help, and climb inside the beast.

-

As Wild finished his battle, he sighed. The blight was gone and this beast would be free once more. He placed his sword in its scabbard, wondering what happened to this great beast’s pilot. This wolf was strong and powerful, but was still overwhelmed by malice and blight. Wild hoped that it hadn’t shared the same fate as its pilot.

“Hello. We meet again, it seems,” A voice spoke, startling Wild out of his thoughtful stupor. Turning around, Wild spied the man he saw on the bridge earlier standing a few feet away. He was surrounded by what appeared to be some sort of blue flame, but it wasn’t hurting the man. Wild noticed a mark on his hand, one that matched Wild’s own hand. The Triforce.

“My name was Link, but you may know me as the Hero and Champion of Twilight,” the man’s voice rang out among the small clearing. “Would you like to hear my story?”

-

“I had just defeated him, barely alive myself, when Midna regained her powers and true form. I was surprised, not going to lie to you, Cub, that she was as beautiful as she was. However, beautiful or not, she destroyed the mirror connecting our worlds so no more trouble could come between. It broke my heart. I lost a friend and a whole world, and couldn’t bear to explain what had happened to my friends back home. Ilia and Fado wouldn’t have understood and I didn’t want to scare Colin. I was alone, and scared that nothing would ever be the same,” Twilight spoke softly, tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and the wolf seemed to breath with him.

“I was afraid  _ I  _ would never be the same.” He finished.

Wild smiled at him sadly, and Twilight nodded back to him. Wiping the tears from his face, Twilight stood straighter.

“I would like to give you something to help you on your journey,” Twilight murmured, brushing his hand gently through Wild’s hair the best he could. As Twilight’s hand brushed through his hair, Wild could feel power and strength radiating through every fiber in his body. He took a deep, shaky breath and bowed to Twilight.

“Thank you for your strength, Twilight,” he whispered. Twilight smiled at him.

“My strength was boundless, and yours will be when you use this power. Be careful not to hurt yourself, Cub.”

Slowly, Twilight began to fade. With nothing more than a whispered “find the others, Cub”, The Hero of Twilight was gone.

-

As he left the great beast, Wild couldn’t help but cry. Another Hero, came and gone, but supporting him nonetheless. It was a wonderful feeling… and a terrible one. There was someone like him, possibly more… but they were gone. Long gone before Wild had ever existed, probably.

What had Twilight meant by “find the others” anyways? Were… were there more great beasts like these, with other fallen Heroes, other Champions? He had to find them, free them, help them! He had to. But… he didn’t want anyone else’s help. He wanted this to be his quest alone.

He wanted to do it alone so they didn’t have to be anymore.


End file.
